Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter device.
Description of the Background Art
An inverter device including a partition is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-243741.
In an inverter device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-243741, a plurality of screws are used to fix an inner metal plate to a pair of side surface metal plates. Therefore, in order to fix the inner metal plate (partition) to the pair of side surface metal plates (a pair of side walls), the number of components in the inverter device disadvantageously increases, and the number of assembling steps of the inverter device disadvantageously increases.